High school DXD the Musical
by PresidentRiasGremory1990
Summary: issei has alot of work to do. He wakes up in his worse nightmare possible. A musical. He didn't want to wake up in one but he considers the pros and cons... he loves the pros a little too much. But the cons are that the girls will stop dressing sexy if he stops the musical.
1. Asia, Gym and baby one more

High school DXD: The Musical

(Note: this is my first time writing a fanfiction of Highschool DXD as a musical. Yes the characters will remain the same and such but they will bust into song and dance sorta XD so enjoy Highschool DXD the Musical. By the way i give credit to all the muscial artists and their company labels for letting us listening to their music. ^^)

Issei Hyodo is a second year student at Kuoh Academy and he isn't like normal or average guy. He's a Class-A pervert. His best guy friends Mastuda and Motohama convinced him to enroll with them into Kuoh Academy because that school was oringnally an all girls school but since a few years have passed it became a co-ed school. but anyways on to the story... Issei's dream is to have a sexy Harem and that soon will become a reailty... why do you ask? He is apart of the occult research club which is at the ending of the school but it's really a base for the devil world. By the way the school is full of devil royal families which nobody knows about. His hometown is filled with stray devils, Fallen Angels, Devils, crazy ass stray exorcists and nuns and breasts Devils. Also right now he wakes up in a musical.

Chapter 1: Asia, Gym and baby one more time, Akeno, The occult research club building and a stemay lunch break shower Plus S&M

Since the renovations to the Hyodo Household has been done for a while the house looked really different and taller. Issei woke up and went to the downstairs bathroom But he heard some noise coming from a different section of the house and went to go check on it and peaked into the gym room where he saw Asia inthe middle of the gym with a radio on and he watched

Asia took in a deep breath and let the music play

Asia:

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

How was I supposed to know

That something wasn't right here

Oh baby baby

I shouldn't have let you go

And now you're out of sight, yeah

Show me, how you want it to be

Tell me baby

'Cause I need to know now what we've got

My loneliness is killing me

I must confess, I still believe

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

Oh baby, baby

The reason I breathe is you

Boy you got me blinded

Oh baby, baby

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

That's not the way I planned it

Show me, how you want it to be

Tell me baby

'Cause I need to know now what we've got

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

Ah, yeah, yeah

Oh baby, baby

How was I supposed to know

Oh pretty baby

I shouldn't have let you go

I must confess, that my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

I must confess that my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

After she was done Issei ran to the bathroom and undressed and got into his very large bathtub and he relaxed while thinking to himself

"Well Asia was a nun and sang in a church probably so it's natural for her to sing out of nowhere but she had a wonderful voice I enjoyed it. It's not like the entire town is going to bust into song and dance. That would be weird and the devils we got rid of will come back to life. hahaha. Get a hold of yourself issei old boy. There is no chance of a musical going. We aren't East Side high school the wild cats. This isnt grease one or two. We are totally safe from anything like that happening."

He washed himself for an hour and then came out the bath and got ready for breakfast as he went downstairs all the girls were waiting for him at the breakfast table with a 2 course breakfast and they were in their school uniform and since his parents were out of town for a while they enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Rias drank her tea carefully and looked at Issei

"Issei afterschool i want you to clean the clubhouse. Think of it as a step closer to something you really want. i want it clean from top to bottom while all of us are out for the afternoon taking care of other jobs. When we get back i expect it shiny and waxy. Do i make myself clear?"

Issei looked at his club president and nodded

"H-hai i understand President. The clubroom will be squeaky clean and shiny as you like it. I promise i will do a great job. What is everyone doing exactly today?"

Akeno opened her eyes from her breakfast and looked at her junior who was issei

"I have a special request today from some big boss at his company. he is stressed out from so many business meeting so he summomed me."

Koneko closed her eyes and didn't look at Issei

"I have been challenged to a video game duel by that friend of yours who has the dragon boy'd Z collection. We're having a street fighter's match. I play an hour a day in moderation."

Kiba looked up from his breakast meal

"I have to help Misa today. She just came back from a long trip overseas so i am making her dinner tonight and giving her much needed rest. Maybe a back rub here or there. So i will also be out most of the afternoon until evening."

Xenovia looked at issei and blinked

"Asia and i have been summoned to the same place and cosplay as random characters for a 18 year old who likes cosplays. We have to act out an anime he has been recently watching."

Jasper was in his box playing his video while eating breakfast

"I'm working from somewhere within the school online so i don't actually have to come in contact with actual people. I have a ton of orders to do."

Asia looked at the clock and blinked

"We should get going. we don't want to be late. We have English first period."

Everyone got up and walked to school and then went to their classes for the day. The entire school was working hard because exams were around the corner and everyone on edge. As soon as classes were over everyone went to their club activities and as for Issei... he went to his clubhouse and started cleaning as he promised to Rias and when he was cleaning he decided to start on the bathroom and when he walked in the bathroom was completely changed into a strip club and akeno was in there. The clothes she was wearing was super tight and very revealing. She was surrounded by whips and chains and other sexual dangerous weapons of mass pleasure and pain and toruture and he just stood there looking at her with a nose bleed.

Akeno was dressed up in a tight leather jumpsuit and she cracked her whip loudly and she got too excited

Akeno:

Na na na

Come on

Na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na

Come on

Come on

Come on

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na

Come on

Come on

Come on

Na na na na

Feels so good being bad

There's no way I'm turning back

Now the pain is my pleasure

Cause nothing could measure

Love is great, love is fine

Out the box, out of line

The affliction of the feeling

Leaves me wanting more

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care

I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me

Na na na na

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Love is great, love is fine

Out the box, out of line

The affliction of the feeling

Leaves me wanting more

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care

I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me

Na na na na

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

Oh

I love the feeling

You bring to me

Oh, you turn me on

It's exactly what

I've been yearning for

Give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir

Make my body say ah, ah, ah

I like it

Like it

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care

I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me

Na na na na

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

Come on

Come on

I like it

Like it

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

Issei was completely turned on by the performance and his pants were kinda bulged inthe middle and his nose was still bleeding and he was in akeno's arms and he quietly thought to himself

"Damn... what the heck i walked into? If we are turning into a musical i can deal with performances like this. This is something made up for late night cable. Akeno dressed the way she is freaking hot and sexy!

Akeno held Issei close to her breasts and was leaning over him

"Ara Ara... My dancing was too much for my junior to handle. Maybe some mouth to mouth will revive him. Ara ara what to do."

She placed her lips on top of issei's lips and gave him mouth to mouth. Issei woke up and saw akeno kissing him and he died and gone to heaven once akeno removed her lips she looked at him

"Ara Ara are you ok my issei? Was my dancing too much for you to handle? Are you alright? Say something."

Issei was still in the arms of akeno looked at her as if she was an angel

" H-hai i am fine akeno-san. i am just fine. I was doing my job that the president asked me to do. Clean the entire clubhouse. I thought that you and everyone else was out for the day with requests."

Akeno held him close to her breasts and nuzzled him sexually

"I came here first to shower and then go my Issei-kun. A woman of my sexually frustrated nature needs a shower everyday. It's very hard work to keep me beautiful and sexy 24/7 365 days a year plus 366 days if you want to include leap year and major hoildays. It frustrates me that Rias wants you all to herself. I want you too you know that my cute junior. I want to be selfish all the time with you. I want you all to myself. We can learn alot from each other Issei-kun."

she rubbed her finger against his chest and leaned in closer to him

Issei's mind was somewhere else due to the way Akeno was dressed and he thought

"If hell is this sexy... i don't mind living in it! Thank the devil kingdom i am revived and living! being a pawn is the best thing ever! Thank you Rias for blessing me with sexy women in our beautiful club! being killed was the best thing ever! wait... Akeno is the second person to sing and dance infront of me. Please don't let this Ecchi anime of ours become a musical. Anything but that!"

Akeno finished getting ready for her meeting with the boss of the huge company

"Issei i expect this to be super clean when i get back alright. Rias wants this clubhouse head to toe clean and shiny. We all want this place to be clean by the time we get back."

She teleported out of there to her meeting leaving Issei to clean

Issei got up and started cleaning the entire clubhouse from top to bottom and side to side

"I seriously hope this isn't my worse nightmare. I hope we aren't Becoming high school musical. Sure my last request was to watch all three movies in one sitting and sing the songs with the person i made the contract with. But by damn it i swear i will not let our beautiful harem anime become a musical! I am the oh so great Breast red dragon Emperor! My dream is to have a harem!"

He finished cleaning around 11pm and went directly home to shower for a long while and after he was done he brushed his teeth and drank a nice tall glass of milk and cleaned his cup and put it away.

he went to his room and laid down on his bed and fell asleep

\- Next Chapter-

Issei: I Demand to know what the hell is going on?! why is everyone singing songs and dancing to them. What devil or vampire or evil Geuins is behind this. We aren't high school musical or grease 1 and 2 or hairspray!

Next time

Chapter 2

Weekend chaos and Rias and Akeno singing and dancing during battle with A crazy ass Stray devil

Author: I hope you guy will enjoy the musical of dxd lol. Issei has alot to do... will this get him closer to his goal of his perfect harem or will this be his nightmare forever more? Hahahahahaha

Akeno: Author-San why a musical of us anyways... We still get Issei at the end of it all.

Rias: I demand a song change! Why did you pick that song of all songs?! That is a kiddie song! It's from the Bratz Movie! Not that i watched it or anything but still Author-san that song is for kids... we are Teenagers! I refuse the Song!

Author: You will do the song i chose for you and akeno to perform or Akeno Marries Issei first.

Rias glared and her whole turned red

Over my dead and silky crimson body! Nobody marries issei unless it's me!

Akeno: Ara ara ara Rias is getting jealous... whatever song Author-san chose for us will be a good one.


	2. Weekend chaos and Rias and Akeno

High school DXD: The Musical

(Note: this is my first time writing a fanfiction of Highschool DXD as a musical. Yes the characters will remain the same and such but they will bust into song and dance sorta XD so enjoy Highschool DXD the Musical. By the way i give credit to all the muscial artists and their company labels for letting us listening to their music. ^^)

Issei Hyodo is a second year student at Kuoh Academy and he isn't like normal or average guy. He's a Class-A pervert. His best guy friends Mastuda and Motohama convinced him to enroll with them into Kuoh Academy because that school was oringnally an all girls school but since a few years have passed it became a co-ed school. but anyways on to the story... Issei's dream is to have a sexy Harem and that soon will become a reailty... why do you ask? He is apart of the occult research club which is at the ending of the school but it's really a base for the devil world. By the way the school is full of devil royal families which nobody knows about. His hometown is filled with stray devils, Fallen Angels, Devils, crazy ass stray exorcists and nuns and breasts Devils. Also right now he wakes up in a musical.

Chapter 2:

Weekend chaos and Rias and Akeno singing and dancing during battle with A crazy ass Stray devil and Rockstar?

It was a nice peaceful hot summer early afternoon and the occult reserach club was inthe club room and Rias sat in her chair and drank her earl grey tea. She knew that they had alot of work to do before the break was over

"Listen everyone it's our summer vacation and we have alot of work to do with all these requests and other jobs we have to do. We work hard and then we'll have fun much more harder. Issei your job today during our requests is to not be perverted and try to grab the enemy's breasts while we battle with them. If you break this rule during the battle you will be punished. Do i make myself?"

Koneko glared at Issei with a serious face and crossed her arms

"Yeah perv pants. Try not to screw this one up. Don't get all sexual and freaky and try to grope their boobs if its more then one enemy. What rias meant by punishing you... I will kick you in your balls or send you flying or you won't grope her or Akeno's breasts. I can just bury you in the dirt yo."

Issei looked as if he was about to cry

" N-now now without breasts you are taking the only thing i know and love about life will be wrong. we all did what we can to defeat our enemy although my way was a bit how can you say without using the words perverted or sexual... unusual. but we won those battles. But i will try to not think about those huge knockers in battle."

Akeno smiled and took issei's face into her chest

"Oh my Poor issei... I want you so badly right now... Make me bust out of my top."

she rubbed his face in her breasts and he caught a nosebleed.

Issei was in funbag heaven and he was enjoying every second and he thought

"If hell and the devil world keeps like this... all of it will be mine and women will wear whatever they want to. No matter how skimpy it is. I will so die again to become a dragon devil again. As long as Rias is the master of my soul I will gladly keep dying and keep being her pawn forever more. Dying was the best thing to happen to me! Oppais everywhere."

Rias got jealous and destroyed a pillow with her powers

"Akeno release Issei right now... you are exposing yourself. I am the master of his soul. He rightfully belongs to me. Summon the Transportation circle so we can go to the site where we are needed at."

Akeno did as she was told and got the circle prepared and they teleported and went to a abandoned wearhouse and walked around searching for the stray devil and they searched every inch of the abandoned wearhouse but they found nothing

Rias sighed and sat down and kicked a tiny pebble that was on the ground

"Where is this Stray devil at? it's weird that its late to a battle with us. Where is it?"

She kicked a another tiny pebble and the monster appeared from underground and attacked them and it was this hot blonde devil chick was already in her final form and looked directly at Issei and grabbed him

"I heard you are the red dragon boob emperor and you love huge breasts. I have the hugest rack ever known to man. Want to squeeze them?"

Issei got super excited and jumped up

" I may be the red dragon boob emeperor but i am faithul to the harem i already have. I will marry all these girls i have with me."

he summoned his sacred gear Ddraig and his hand became a weapon of mass power and he smirked

"Now its time to defeat you and your breasts of evil."

Rias stepped to the front lines and had her arms crossed

"Akeno weaken this beast before it tries to claim Issei as hers. We all know you don't want that because you haven't had your chance with him yet."

Akeno got overly excited and summoned her lightening and thunder and struck it with full power making the stray devil weak enough so Rias can appear in front of it and Akeno was right beside her and smirked

"Rias this is the strongest stray devil we ever fought. i used my powers at full strenght. What can we do now?"

Rias thought for a moment and came up with nothing

"I have no idea. What do you have in mind Akeno?"

Akeno smirked

"You will see in a moment My dear King"

Just than out of nowhere music started play. It was a rock pop beat

Right about now

Akeno

Woah

Tell me what you think you looking at

Oh

So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth

Now

And now I'm stuck inside your memory

So That's why it's so hard to get rid of me

Rias And Akeno

I am incredible, so unforgettable

So no one can take my place

I am unbreakable, highly flammable

So, girl, get outta my face

Oh, we got 'em going crazy

Maybe 'cause we're so amazing

Everybody in a daze

And that's the reason why they're hating

Treat us like some superstars

And only cause that's what we are

You know we going really far,

And you all ain't even heard it all

Akeno and Rias

You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar

A pretty little problem, uh huh

You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar

A pretty little problem, uh huh

You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be

And I don't mind 'cause I love it when you're looking at me

'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar

I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar

Keep looking at me

Rias

Wow

It seems to me like I was bothering

How

'cause I make walking look like modelling

Wow

It ain't my fault the boys keep following

Now

If you were better, he wouldn't be wandering

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

Akeno and Rias

We're PRIMA J, you know it

We're not afraid to show it

We hold the crown and that's why they can't stop us now

The ground we're on is golden

They can't fix what's not broken

Don't act like you all don't know what's bout to happen now

[Akeno]

Why don't you take a picture

It lasts longer

Issei just stood there like an idiot with his sacred gear at full power and thought

"Well than... that was freaking awesome... their breasts jumping over the place. I love being a devil. Harem king here i come!"

Rias looked at the others and nodded

"Deliver the final blow you guys."

Issei and the others aimed their attacks in one blow and destroyed the monster sending the monster to hell

after the battle with the monster The gang headed back to their home and got ready for dinner and of course Akeno had her apron on with no clothes on which caused Issei to faint and bleed from his nose.

Akeno rushed over to him and picked him up in her arms and gave him mouth to mouth to bring him back to the world of the living

"Ara Ara Issei are you alright? please say something. Was my body too exposed for you to handle?"

Issei slowly came to and noticed he was in his bed

he slowly looked around and then sighed

"that was one crazy dream i had. Rias and Akeno tag teaming singing while fighting a crazy ass devil. Then their clothes came off. Wait a mintue... that wasn't a dream. I am completely healed."

The End of chapter 2

Narrator time...

Rias: "Narrator-sama why a musical of all things"?

Narrator: "Well i wanted to do something different from my other fanfics. So this is the perfect thing to do".

Akeno had her lightening surrounding her hand

"Narrator-Sama you shouldn't have chose this. Issei will get ideas... we need him as pure hearted as possible for his training lessons".

Issei blinked

"Hot babes for my harem who sing is a grand thing. I love it."

Akeno blinked and got excited

"Well if Issei likes it we can continue this. Issei what do you say about it?"

Issei smirked

"Levels levels levels"


	3. levels and Rhythm nation

High school DXD the musical

(Note: this is my first time writing a fanfiction of Highschool DXD as a musical. Yes the characters will remain the same and such but they will bust into song and dance sorta XD so enjoy Highschool DXD the Musical. By the way i give credit to all the muscial artists and their company labels for letting us listening to their music. ^^)

Narrator:

"Issei Hyodo is a second year student at Kuoh Academy and he isn't like normal or average guy.

"He's a Class-A pervert. His best guy friends Mastuda and Motohama convinced him to enroll with them into Kuoh Academy because that school was oringnally an all girls school but since a few years have passed it became a co-ed school. but anyways on to the story"...

"Issei's dream is to have a sexy Harem and that soon will become a reailty... why do you ask?"

"He is apart of the occult research club which is at the ending of the school but it's really a base for the devil world".

"By the way the school is full of devil royal families which nobody knows about. His hometown is filled with stray devils, Fallen Angels, Devils, crazy ass stray exorcists and nuns and breasts Devils. Also right now he wakes up in a musical".

Chapter 3: Issei proves his worth to Rias and Levels Levels Levels. Also Issei and guy friends sing give me just one night and Rhythm Nation

Narrator:

It was Monday morning and Issei was the first one up and he decided to go to gym inthe basement to train by himself and he was getting into the groove of things as he ran and jogged around the gym

He saw a chair with a spot light on it and sat in it.

out of nowhere an upbeat melody came out of nowhere which caused him to lose control of himself

Issei was sitting inthe chair staring into space picturing the girls around him

Levels, levels, levels, levels

Get on my elevator, baby we're going up

Give me that now and later, I can't get enough

So much to discover, please don't stop me now (don't stop me)

Every time I touch you, you lift right off the ground

Let them go, all the one's tryna get in the door

I'm a go where they all couldn't go

Up a floor, up a floor, up a floor, oh

I know, we can get higher

There's levels to your love

Yeah, there's levels to your love

And I know, we can get higher

There's levels to your love

And I keep on climbing up

(Rooftop)

(Up-up-up, up-up-up, up-up-up)...

Aw yeah, just walking up on the ceiling, dancing up on the wall

You and that drug you're dealing, should be against the law

All this heat keep rising, make you stop, drop, and roll

I'm bottling up the lightning, supernatural

Let them go, all the one's tryna get in the door

I'm a go where they all couldn't go

Up a floor, up a floor, up a floor, yeah

I know, we can get higher

There's levels to your love

Yeah, there's levels to your love

And I know, we can get higher

There's levels to your love

And I keep on climbing up

Levels, levels, levels, levels

Levels to your love

Yeah, heaven can't reach us

Yeah, we're high-fiving Jesus

Yeah, yeah

And I know, we can get higher

There's levels to your love

Yeah, there's levels to your love

And I know, we can get higher

There's levels to your love

And I keep on climbing up

(Take them to the rooftop)

Oh, levels

There's levels to your love, yeah, yeah

Levels, levels, levels, levels

Oh, oh, yeah, get on my level

There's levels to your love and I keep on climbing up

Levels

he jumped out the chair and went back to his normal training and shook his head

"What the hell was that all about? Why was i singing in a chair? Is this my punishment for being a perv pants? I don't sing... Hopefully i don't dance either. I am a man... i don't dance or sing. I stare at boobs and butt."

He looked at the clock and blinked

"better shower and eat breakfast before i am late for school."

he did just that and relaxed for a while inthe tub

there was a knock at the bathroom door but he didn't answer as he was asleep inthe tub

Akeno walked into the bathroom without distrubing the sleeping dragon harem king. She slowly took off her clothes and got on top of him as he slept

she had that smile of she was up to no good again.

She slowly nibbled his earlobe causing him to wake up

"Morning dragon king. had a nice nap?"

Issei's eyes popped out of his socket and gulped

"y-yes i had a very good nap. Uh what are you doing in the shower with me? Who is cooking breakfast?"

Akeno licked his neck to seduce him

"Asia is preparing and cooking breakfast and the tea. I came to see if you were ok. You look ready for anything right now."

Issei blinked in confused as heck and looked down and covered his man bits, His one eye Snake, His sack ( ya'll get the point.)

"u-up f-for anything you say. I-i-i don't get what you mean."

Akeno chuckled darkly and nibbled his earlobe

"Oh you will see soon my king. Very very soon."

Issei was very excited and was about to kiss Akeno but Rias came in with her normal jealous self

Rias stared at the two

"Akeno how many times do i have to tell you to keep your hands off of what's mine. Issei belongs to me got it?" I am the master of his soul."

Akeno licked Issei's neck deeply

"Ara ara ara Jealous so early inthe morning. What type of way is that to start the day? I am marely helping him anyway i can. I am his senior. As his senior i need to make sure he is growing properly in body and mind."

Issei jumped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist and ran to his room to get ready for the day

Rias glared at akeno

"Get ready for the day. We have a long day ahead of us. We have to be focused today. We have alot of work to do and alot of ground to cover."

Akeno Blinked

"Is something happening today that i don't know about? What's going on today?"

Rias blinked

"You will see soon enough. Come on already Akeno. Make yourself look decent. We have alot to do today."

Issei was already downstairs eating his breakfast quietly

Asia was happy as usual as she ate her breakfast

"So did everyone get their stuff for tonight? We have alot of contracts to get before we go to battle with a devil who killed its master. Issei let's make sure we do our best for rias ok?"

Issei choked on his food then swallowed it

"S-sure. I will try to do my best. Let's go to school."

Everyone walked to school and went to their classes

Issei met up with his friends in class and they were doing their normal perv club meeting at their table

Matsuda looked at Issei

" Have you seen the latest episode of the double L's? That episode was hardcore man."

Issei blinked

"Wait... how the hell did you see that? That's only something for late night cable."

Mastsuda raised his glasses up with his fingers and smirked evily

"I know a guy who knows a guy who makes dvds of all the seasons of every show i wanted to watch when i had the time. 400 yen a dvd. Pretty steep but i don't mind being broke. This is to teach the new gen about boobs and butt."

Issei was dreaming about it

" I want to borrow those dvds. Let me borrow them. We're bros... bro. Let me borrow them."

Mastsuda smirked

"for price i will let you borrow them... bro."

Issei Blinked

"No way bro... not giving you any pictures of the girls from my club. Rias will fry me to a crisp and akeno will chain me up and whip me."

Mastuda smirked

"Oh no my brother... We want you to spy on the kendo team and get some pics of them undressing. Can you do that? If you can the dvds are yours for a few days. But if you can't you will have to work overtime to earn them."

Issei gluped

"Alright. I'll try to get some pics. But during lunch break. I had a weird dream this morning as i slept in the shower."

Motohama and Mastuda got into issei's face and was breathing down his neck

"What type of weird dreams bro? Is it like perv central late night cable sex weird dreams of the girls you live with in home who do everything and anything to you? Those type of weird dreams?

Issei shook his head

"No... even though that will be my fantsy... I had a nightmare that i was in a musical... everyone was in a muscial. The girls were hot but i did the singing."

Motohama and Mastuda glared at him

" You are a man. You love boobs and butt. I swear we will beat you to a plup if you sing or dance around us."

Issei heard the bell ring

"Come on guys time for gym class. We have to be there early. Let's go."

They walked to gym class and changed into their gym uniform and jogged some laps and did the normal rountine

The sensei cleared his throat and the students came and sat down on the floor

The sensei looked at the students

"Today we will be learning balllet/pop and hip hop dance for gym. It's worth 75% of your grade. I will be assigning your songs and groups. You all will work together on this project. You guys will be working with the senior classes for this. Also the songs are from different generations from various artists."

The senior classes of the school walked inside with their dashing looks and fablolous wealth and high family standings. The classes were a mix of the gremory and sitri families and some of the other rich families of japan

Issei looked up and saw some of the girls from his club and waved cheerfully

Akeno smiled

"Ara Ara we are going to work with our underclassmen. This will be fun."

Rias held her composure for a bit

"Akeno you know we will get stuck with Issei's class so let's hope we get good songs and an easy rountine."

Akeno nodded

"We will get an A for sure if we get something simple and easy."

The gym teacher called issei up to get his music choices and his group waited to get the dance videos

Issei ran to his group and was breathing hard

"I got our project for gym class. It's going to be a hard one. It's not simple at all."

Akeno licked his cheek

"Don't worry my sweet innocent junior. We will do fine."

Issei had a massive nose bleed as the other students got their projects

Rias glared and folded her arms

"We are working with part of the student council for this project. So let's get along and work hard for that grade."

Sona came all powerful with the student council

"Hello Rias i see we are partners for this school project for P.E."

Rias nodded

"Of course sona we got a hard performance to deal with. We will have to practice at my house. It is big enough since we remodeled it not to long ago. We Have alot of gym space to practice hard."

Sona nodded and had her arms folded

"Of course. we will be there around four by then you should all be done with house chores and dinner."

Akeno smirked

"We will be far more than prepared Sona."

Later that afternoon everything was prepared as planned at home

Akeno had prepared dinner and was humming a tune

"This project shouldn't be too hard. We will have fun with it."

Sona arrived with some of the student council as planned

Akeno opened the door

"Glad you can join us sona. I made a special meal if we are to be practicing all night long."

Sona nodded sternly

"alright thank you."

after dinner they all relaxed and went to the gym to prepare for their huge P.E Dance

Akeno was done stretching and she was ready to practice

"So issei what were the songs we have recieved?"

Issei read the list carefully

"We have give me just one night by 98 degrees and Rhythm Nation By Janet Jackson."

Sona pulled out a lap top and hooked it up to a hdmi wire to a television and looked up the videos for their projects for P.E

Everyone sat down to watch the dance portions of Rhythm Nation

Akeno and Sona had cracked their whips and made their group do some excrises around the gym to get them pumped up and such

Issei ran around the gym as if his life depended on it

"If this is some sick twisted porno... I don't wanna be apart of it!"

Akeno giggled evilly and kept cracking her whip to get the group into shape

"Ara ara Issei this will get you into shape."

after long period of getting in shape they started practicing the moves for Rhythm Nation

and then they stopped for a bit to drink some water but went right back to work then they practiced give me just one night the whole night

after everyone went there separate ways

Issei went to the shower and relaxed for a while he sat down

"we're totally are going to get an A for this class project. We have Akeno and Sona. We will be fine. I hope i get my harem soon. I have been doing well with getting those contracts. I just need to improve my grades a bit more. This class project will help with that."

He finished his bath and went to bed

The next morning everyone woke up to eat breakfast than proceeded to head to school

Gym class was first which meant they had to prefect their dance and singing

once class started Issei's group was up first dressed up in black army clothing

the song started to play and akeno was in charge of this song

she walked up with her head down and had her hand up

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1

her group started dancing in sync and she started singing

akeno was dancing

[Akeno]:

"With music by our side

To break the color lines

Let's work together

To improve our way of life

Join voices in protest

To social injustice

A generation full of courage

Come forth with me

People of the world today

Are we looking for a better way of life

[the group and Akeno]:

We are a part of the rhythm nation

People of the world unite

Strength in numbers we can get it right

One time

We are a part of the rhythm nation

[Akeno]:

This is the test

No struggle no progress

Lend a hand to help

Your brother do his best

Things are getting worse

We have to make them better

It's time to give a damn

Let's work together come on

[The group and Akeno]:

People of the world today

Are we looking for a better way of life

We are a part of the rhythm nation

People of the world unite

Strength in numbers we can get it right

One time

We are a part of the rhythm nation

the entire gym class clapped really loud

the next song played and issei took the lead

they changed clothes and got into formation

the song that played next was give me just one night

Issei sucked it up and let the beat take over him

[Issei]:

You keep telling me you want me

Hold me close all through the night

I know! that deep inside you need me

No one else can make it right

Don't you try to hide the secret

I can see it in your eyes

You said the words without speaking

Now I'm gonna make you mine!

[the guys]:

Give me just one night, una noche!

A moment to be by your side

Give me just one night, una noche!

I'll give you the time of your life!

(the time of you life, ooooh)

(I'll give you the time of your life)

(oooh baby yeah!)

[Saji]:

Your eyes of passion make me crazy

Your existence makes me wild

I wanna loosen up your feelings

see what's hiding inside

[the guys]:

Just give me one night, una noche!

A moment to be by your side

Give me just one night, una noche!

I'll give you the time of your life

(the time of your life oooooh ooh yeah)

(oooh baby)

[Sona and Rias]:

Aye que rico [mmm how good]

me pone loca [you make me crazy]

como te mueves [how you move]

como me toca [how you touch me]

tu movimiento [your movement]

tu sentimiento [your feeling]

si yo te quiero [yes I love you]

te doy la noche [I give you the night]

toda la noche [all the night]

Aye, vamos! [let's go!]

[Issei and Saji]:

Give me just one night!

(Give me one night baby)

A moment to be by your side

Give me just one night

(Ahh Just one night ohh baby)

I'll give you the time of your life

(I'll give you the time of your life)

Give me just one night

Give me just one night, una noche

A moment to be by your side

(A moment to be by your side)

Give me just one night, una noche (ohh yeah)

I'll give you the time of your life

(Come on come on come on now baby)

Give me just one night, una noche

A moment to be by your side

(A moment to be by your side)

Give me just one night, una noche

I'll give you the time of your life

(I'll give you the time of your life)

(the time of your life)

ohhh yeah

The entire gym class was impressed and cheered loudly

after a long day everyone went home to relaxed

Issei was asleep on the couch and he was dreaming of his ex Raynare who died in battle with the occult research club. He was crying in his sleep and sweating

koneko was watching him but didn't say anything to Rias about it but she was worried about perv pants but she kept watching over him

"It's a bad idea to wake up a person who is having a bad nightmare. They can really die in their sleep if they are awoken."

-end of chapter 3-

Next time on DXD the musical

crying over you and slient morning

author time

"welcome all. Sorry i have been out of dxd. I was getting a strange vibe from the characters and well they arent happy being put into a musical. Heheheheh

Rias was behind the author

"You are correct author-sama. We arent happy about this. Why would you do this to us?"

Author blinked

"well i had a vision. i want you guys to be fully on tv. Not just online. You need to be on friday night prime time. Not many parents will agree but to us anime fans... we need more dxd on the big screen instead of online!"

Akeno smiled

"Awwwwe the author is cute. She shouldn't be punished. We do need the ratings."

Rias blushed dark red

"We are for a mature audience. our program rating is T-M. Suggested nudity is involved! this is so embrrassing!"

the author made an escape to deep dark cave and continued to write her life story

until next time!


	4. you drive me crazy and sometimes

High school dxd the musical

(Note: this is my first time writing a fanfiction of Highschool DXD as a musical. Yes the characters will remain the same and such but they will bust into song and dance sorta XD so enjoy Highschool DXD the Musical. By the way i give credit to all the muscial artists and their company labels for letting us listening to their music. ^^)

Narrator:

"Issei Hyodo is a second year student at Kuoh Academy and he isn't like normal or average guy.

"He's a Class-A pervert. His best guy friends Mastuda and Motohama convinced him to enroll with them into Kuoh Academy because that school was oringnally an all girls school but since a few years have passed it became a co-ed school. but anyways on to the story"...

"Issei's dream is to have a sexy Harem and that soon will become a reailty... why do you ask?"

"He is apart of the occult research club which is at the ending of the school but it's really a base for the devil world".

"By the way the school is full of devil royal families which nobody knows about. His hometown is filled with stray devils, Fallen Angels, Devils, crazy ass stray exorcists and nuns and breasts Devils. Also right now he wakes up in a musical".

chapter 4: You drive me crazy and sometimes

It was a perfect saturday morning at issei's house and everyone was busy running getting final contracts from lonely people who just want to find love or be entertained

Issei however was in the shopping distract with Koneko shopping for their monthly food list for their household

Koneko glared at him after punching him inthe stomach

"try not to be a perv pants ok pervert. We are shopping for our monthly list so pay attention and not focus on anything else or you won't live unti tomorrow."

Issei held his stomach since he was in pain

"I wasn't being perverted. Cut me some slack. I have been a good boy lately and rias has noticed it.'

Koneko glared

"We'll see perv pants and by the way rias told me you have to get 7 contracts this week. Don't mess up by being a pervert."

as they continued shopping for food

the shopping district became overcroweded and they separated inthe crowd

Koneko wound up at a karoke bar and she sat down to wait for issei to find her if he wasn't too busy being a pervert with other girls

Issei on the other hand was panicing looking for koneko because if he had lost her Rias would have a huge fit so he searched the ends of the earth for her

Koneko heard some people singing and she was drinking a smoothy

all of a sudden the feel of music overcame koneko and she went to the place where people sang at and she got on stage and started to sing calmly

the song had a nice slow r&b beat to it

Koneko looked at the crowd and started singing

[koenko]:

You tell me you're in love with me

Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me

It's not that I don't want to stay

But every time you come too close I move away

I wanna believe in everything that you say

'Cause it sounds so good

But if you really want me move slow

There's things about me you just have to know

Sometimes I run

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right, be with you day and night

Baby, all I need is time

I don't wanna be so shy

Every time that I'm alone I wonder why

Hope that you will wait for me

You'll see that you're the only one for me

I wanna believe in everything that you say

'Cause it sounds so good

But if you really want me move slow

There's things about me you just have to know

Sometimes I run (sometimes)

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right, be with you day and night

All I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right, be with you day and night

Baby all I need is time

Just hang around and you'll see

There's nowhere I'd rather be

If you love me, trust in me

The way that I trust in you

Sometimes I run (sometimes)

Sometimes I hide,

Sometimes I'm scared of you (oh)

But all I really want is to hold you tight (hold you tight)

Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night)

Sometimes I run (sometimes)

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night)

All I really want is to hold you tight

Be with you day and night

Sometimes I run (sometimes)

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

after koneko put the mircophone down she saw Issei clapping very loudly cheering her on very happily

she jumped off the stage and knocked him out and carried him home on her shoulders and she picked up the grocery bags and walked home

Akeno blinked

"Ara Ara what happened Koneko? Why is issei knocked out?"

"Koneko what happened? Why is issei out cold? Why is his face swollen? "

koneko tossed issei on to the couch and placed the groceries inthe mega fridge they got during the upgrade to issei's house

"I was singing and the perv here was cheering so loud that i had to knock him into next week. He is fine though. He should wake up soon enough."

she went to her room to play her video games for an hour

while Issei was knocked out the student council came over to discuss strategies about their up coming battle with the shadow gods

Sona looked over to the couch and noticed the knocked out issei

"I don't even want to know what happened to him. He probaby was being a pervert as normal. Anyways Tsubaki will be spending the night here to speak with akeno to discuss these matters throughly.

Since they are our queens then they can come up with a good plan for battle. How do you bring out a shadow? Show a little light.

Anyways i will see you tomorrow at school. Make sure the pervert is up and running. We need him."

She got up and left Issei's house

Tsubaki pushed up her glasses in a professional manner

"Akeno will we be sharing a room Tonight so we can discuss our plan of Attack and Defense?"

Akeno Nodded

"Yes we will be Sharing a room tonight. Issei can manage without me tonight. We have to be serious and prepared for our battle.

Our School can't be under attack like this. We worked very hard on to preserve the school's legacy. We have to protect the school as much as possible."

Tsubaki pushed her glasses a bit up

"That's good then. You are manage to sneak in to his room when he is out cold like that.

But I guess he is one step closer to his harem if he keeps up the good work. Can you please show me to your room?

Akeno smiled and nodded

"Follow me this way Tsubaki. My room is down the hall to the left. Issei has one of the master bedrooms and his parents has the main master bedroom. Everyone has their own room but we perfer to sleep by issei most nights."

They finally made it to Akeno's room and she opened the door

"Here we are tsubaki. Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready soon.

The pajamas are in the drawer to the left.

I have to wake up Issei so he can shower and train. His Parents are out on vacation. The deserve it."

She left to go wake up Issei and prepare and cook dinner

tsubaki looked around and was looking for the towel and the pajamas so she can bathe

Issei slowly woke up to akeno's huge breasts in his face and was blushing

"What a beautiful sight to wake up to. Akeno's huge Rack is in my face . Ah pure bliss and heaven. Dying was the best freaking thing that ever happened to me."

Akeno smiled

"We have a guest issei. I will be preparing and cooking dinner. It's a member of the student council.

We are going to make her feel like she is home.

We have to plan a defensive and offensive strategies to defeat the shadow gods. Our school depends on it."

Issei nodded slowly

"Ok. Do you care to explain why your breasts are in my face? Not that i don't mind the bombshell chest that is yours."

Akeno giggled

"Ara Ara i just want my junior to see how much of a woman i am. I can feed all of your crazed depraved and unquenchable appetite for my body.

Maybe we can do something later on before bed. I just want you to know i am all yours for the taking. You can take now if you want."

Issei bled from his nose with such delight and he kept staring at her chest

"I have never heard such beautiful words in the japanese language... I love that i am dead and was reborn.

Normally Girls like akeno don't even give me the time of day... But seriously dying was the greatest thing that ever happened to me!"

Akeno smiled

"Go ahead to your room to prepare for dinner. Its hard filling in for your mother. So go ahead and start preparing yourself for a nice warm meal."

Tsubaki was finishing up in the bath and she smiled

"This is so relaxing. I am glad i am staying over. I can get to know people of rias's household better. This is a good thing."

she wrapped herself in her towel and went back to akeno's room to change into her pajamas

"This is really a nice house. Maybe i should look around some more to get used to the house. I know they have alot of rooms some might be used for training underground so they can work on team attacks and such. I better hurry and look around so i can study everything."

she quickly put on her pajamas and brushed her hair carefully she went downstairs and started looking around and she found a dance room with chains and whips and a bunch of other stuff used in a dominatrix torture chamber you normally see on late night cable

Tsubaki decided to go inside and check it out and make mental notes of everything she has seen but she saw radio and turned it on and something overcame her

issei finished preparing himself as akeno requested and went to the dance room and he saw the student council VP inside of it and he wondered what she was doing at his house so he went inside and she grabbed him and placed him on a chair tied up

Tsubaki had the feeling over music take over her and she looked nervous but that feeling she got over quickly and started singing and dancing

[Tsubaki]:

Baby, I'm so into you

You got that somethin'. What can I do?

Baby, you spin me around

The earth is movin' but I can't feel the ground

Every time you look at me

My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see

Lovin' you means so much more

More than anything I ever felt before

[Chorus:]

You drive me crazy

I just can't sleep

I'm so excited, I'm in too deep

Oh... crazy,

But it feels alright

Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

Tell me, you're so into me

That I'm the only one you will see

Tell me, I'm not in the blue,

That I'm not wastin' my feelings on you

Lovin' you means so much more.

More than anything I ever felt before

[Chorus]

Crazy,

I just can't sleep

I'm so excited, I'm in too deep

Crazy,

But it feels alright

Every day and every night

You drive me crazy (you drive me crazy, baby)

I'm so excited, I'm in too deep

Oh... crazy,

(you make me feel alright)

Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

You drive me crazy (you drive me crazy, baby)

Oh... crazy (you make me feel alright)

But it feels alright

Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

Tsubaki was still on issei's lap and her face turned bright red in embarrassment

"I-i-'m so sorry issei... i-i-i-i don't know what overcame me... i-i-i um um..."

she used the seal of sitri in him pinning him to the wall

"you tell anyone about this you will suffer the wrath of the entire sitri family. Mark my words red dragon empror."

Issei being pinned to the wall

"You got it student council vp. Uh can you please get me down. I do have dinner to eat too. Come on let me down."

she already had left to eat dinner with the others leaving issei behind

Issei was still stuck to the wall trying to wiggle free

"Some day this is turning into... Koneko knocks me out because i was cheering her on. I didn't know she could sing anyways. She had a very nice voice. But i have to find a way to get out of this seal the vp put on me."

he tried for an hour and then gave up

"this sucks balls! I need to get out of here before Rias finds out what happens and whatever akeno cooked smells really good and i missed it."

author: Will issei ever find his way out of the seal? will he ever taste akeno's sweet and delicious dinner?

Find out next time on High school DXD : The Musical


	5. stronger and lucky (ex from the past)

High school DXD: The Musical

(Note: this is my first time writing a fanfiction of Highschool DXD as a musical. Yes the characters will remain the same and such but they will bust into song and dance sorta XD so enjoy Highschool DXD the Musical. By the way i give credit to all the muscial artists and their company labels for letting us listening to their music. ^^)

Issei Hyodo is a second year student at Kuoh Academy and he isn't like normal or average guy. He's a Class-A pervert.

His best guy friends Mastuda and Motohama convinced him to enroll with them into Kuoh Academy because that school was oringnally an all girls school but since a few years have passed it became a co-ed school.

but anyways on to the story... Issei's dream is to have a sexy Harem and that soon will become a reailty... why do you ask? He is apart of the occult research club which is at the end of the school but it's really a base for the devil world.

By the way the school is full of devil royal families which nobody knows about. His hometown is filled with stray devils, Fallen Angels, Devils, crazy ass stray exorcists and nuns and breasts Devils. Also right now he wakes up in a musical.

Chapter 5:

Lucky and Stronger ( An ex from the past haunts issei)

It was a bitter cold winter day at kuoh academy as the students were prepaing for a long christmas break and that meant no club business but the occult research club had plenty of business to handle outside of school.

All the club memebers had to get contracts

The angels were busy keeping order between them, hell and the human world and heaven which is no easy task

everything has been peaceful since the last battle with all of the devil world

Issei however continues doing a good job but he promises to do better as to getting more contracts

The hidden agreement was if he gets more contracts the more likely his harem if he followed rias's rules about how to get contracts

Issei was in his last period class just waiting for the bell to ring so he can head home and prepare for tonight's mission at an abandoned warehouse at the edge of town

the bell finally rang releasing it's students for the break and issei ran home as fast as he could to relax

he got his bath things and showered for a very long while relaxing his tired muscles from the night before

"I hope i get alot of contracts tonight. I want to make rias proud of me.

It doesn't matter if i get the harem or not as long as i make her proud of me i will be fine.

I love all the girls that live with me."

he was letting the warm water hit his body and that's when Akeno came in and placed her breasts on his back

Akeno bit his earlobe

"Ara Ara Ara what do we have here? Issei relaxing in the shower? This is my lucky afternoon. Do you mind bathing with me?"

Issei had a nosebleed and was excited

"I don't mind at all akeno. This couldn't be more perfect. You can shower with me."

Rias came in knowing full well what akeno was up to

"Akeno what have i told you about touching my issei? You know he belongs to me and only me. Keep your hands off."

Akeno smirked with her eyes that were low and mysterious

"There is nothing wrong with sharing him. I mean we are apart of his dream harem. I am second you know that.

I would love to get more time with him you know that. What would happen if another war broke out?

I would have wasted time fighting with you over him and plus who would bare him children in the near future if we are to get married?"

Rias blushed

"You sound like my mother. I will be the perfect wife to bare him children if and when we get married.

But as of right now issei needs to be with me and only me. He is my faithful servant and he is the only pawn i need. So keep your hands off."

Akeno bit his neck deeply

"Come on rias he belongs to us all. He is our issei.

You may be the master of his soul but we all can share him equally.

No harm no foul. Besides his little issei is growing alot because we are next to him.

He is very excited right now. He may just take us on at once."

Issei fainted from a nose bleed in the shower

Rias leaned over issei

"Issei wake up. We have stuff to do tonight... Issei? Issei? Issei!?"

atfer what happened in the shower issei finally woke up and it was already passed 9 pm and he rushed to get to meet the others when he made it the battle was already done and rias was disappointed that he didn't make it in time

Rias sighed

"You are punished tonight issei. We needed your help.

I will be sleeping alone tonight.

It seems being between large breasts is more important then helping us defeat these stray devils."

she walked away with the others sad like

Koneko glared

"Great job perv pants. You made her mad."

Issei was on his knees begging

"Rias i am sorry. Forgive me. I didn't mean to get you mad. Come back to me!"

When they all got home Everyone already had showered and was waiting on dinner to be prepared and cooked by akeno

Issei finally made it home and went to shower and he really wasn't hungry so he went to bed he knew he had messed up big time and he became kinda depressed

"I am sorry Rias. I am sorry i let you and everyone down. I will do better next time i promise. I won't be such a perv pants next time and focus on the battle in front of us."

he slowly fell asleep and since the girls weren't sleeping with him tonight he was tossing and turning in his sleep due to a nightmare he was having

he has been having this same nightmare for a few weeks now and it always ends the same Raynare comes back from the dead taunting him about letting asia die or she keeps wrapping her arms and wings around him taking his energy away from him finally managing to get the sacred gear away from him which led to his untimely death

he woke up in a cold sweat and he decided to go for a late night walk around town and he was very depressed

he walked through where they went on their first date and it was tearing him apart because he didn't think he would be killed on his first date so he saw the fountain where he died and stared at himself in the reflection of the water

"I don't want to die again. I feel like my death is coming closer... But Raynare keeps popping up in my dreams. She killed me and she enjoyed it. All for what? My sacred gear i had inside of me without knowing what was going on. Is she warning me about something or is she just toying with my emotions? I don't even know what the hell is going on anymore. Tomorrow i will skip the club meeting. i rather be home and suffer for my short comings..."

He punched the water very hard causing it to splash and wetting his shirt

he went back home and changed into his pjs and stayed up the rest of the night not getting any sleep

The next morning he went down for breakfast and ate depressive like and quiet

Koneko blinked

"What's wrong Issei? are you ok?"

Issei continued to eat quietly and in a depressive state

he finished his breakfast quickly washed his plate then proceeded to put on his uniform

Asia was concerned about issei's well being because he was worried about hers since they had first met

"Something is wrong with Issei. he is usually in a upbeat mood but it's like he shut himself off from us. He didn't bother to be his normal self. Something must be bothering him alot."

Rias looked like she did something wrong but would never admit it

"He will be back to normal in a few hours. We have a request today after club meeting.

We have to go to the end of town to deal with a problem that a stray devil is causing. We will need him focused and boosted up.

Whatever is bothering him he will get over it soon."

Issei left without his club members/housemates and went directly to school ignoring everyone

Once he got to class he took his seat and stared out the window

Then his best friends Matsuda and Motohama came to save his depressive soul

Motohama put his arm around issei's neck like in a headlock

"Yo brother... What's wrong with you? Being surrounded by hot babes every single day and night is any man's fantsy. Did you screw up in bed with all of them?"

Issei was depressed and out of it

"Nothing can be further from the truth.

You have no idea what's going on at my house. Drop the subject before you really piss me the hell off.

i am not in the mood to be a pervert today.

I might stay single for the rest of my life. Too much woman is too much for me."

Matsuda was in shock from what issei said

"Dude are you switching teams on us?! Why didn't you say so before?"

Issei sighed

"Do whatever you two want. Spread all the rumors you want.

I don't care anymore.

Now if you idiots will excuse me i rather be home and suffer in a basement chained and locked up."

he packed up his bookbag and went directly home all in a depressed state

the nightmare really shook him up and he went to the basement as he wanted

he sat in a corner cursing at himself because he feels that he failed everyone

his cellphone rang but he refused to answer it he just wanted to be alone to let his emotions eat at him

Meanwhile at the edge of town

the team was waiting on issei to hurry up and come but they couldn't wait anymore so they jumped into action quickly to defeat the monster on their own which proved to be diffcult without the help of issei

after the long battle with the stray demon they all went home and discussed what was going on with issei

Akeno served the tea with hot cakes and sat down with the rest of the club members

"This isn't like issei at all.

He ignored koneko this morning when she asked him what's wrong and he ran out the house in a hurry as if something was chasing him. Something is really wrong with him.

I don't know what's going on. We didn't sleep with him last night so we really wouldn't know what is happening to him."

Rias placed her tea cup down

"That doesn't explain his sudden mood. He failed us all tonight. I don't know what is going on with him but when he gets home i will deal with it.

His behavior was unacceptable tonight. Not showing up to help us that was also unacceptable."

Koneko was concerned

"Rias maybe we should take it easy on him.

Whatever it is that is bothering him it must be serious.

He hasn't acted like this since the last time he had a nightmare about raynare..."

Kiba looked up

"Issei was very depressed and out of it.

It's like Raynare can get to him in his dreams now. Maybe she really isn't all that dead like we think she is.

If she had this much power when she was alive then this makes us wonder how much power she has since she died.

Maybe he had another nightmare of her taunting him because he let asia die or he had the sacred gear. We really can't know unless he tells us what's going on."

Akeno blinked

"Everyone we need to find him. He is out there alone.

If he is depressed like kiba says he is...

Then that can spell trouble for us.

We really couldn't control the darker side of himself when he transformed into the dragon king. It was diffcult. Let's go find him."

Issei finally came out of the basement and heard everyone

"No need to go and find me... I am right here.

Whatever happened tonight i apologize. I apologize for messing everything up."

he had the most depressive look on his face and the look of disappointment in his eyes

his eyes were puffy and dark as if he had been crying which was rare for him because the last time he cried it was when asia died and then when she sacrificed herself for the team

those were the rare two times he had cried

Koneko blinked

"What's wrong with you? Answer or get knocked into next week. What's up with you?"

Issei was in a depressed state

"It doesn't matter alright.

I am just a waste of space in your world and in your club.

I am a useless pawn. I bring nothing to the team.

I fail all the time. Maybe it's time i have alone time.

To fix myself. I don't care what happens to me. My death will come soon anyways.

I will be permentaly out your way. The Harem means nothing to me. It was a stupid kid's wet dream."

Akeno was shocked at what issei said

"Issei i can't believe you said that. What's really bothering you?

Why are you behaving this way? Whats wrong?"

Issei looked depressed

"I am supposed to do one job and one job only.

Get contracts and help the underworld remain in peace.

I am a stupid useless pawn.

All i am good for is nothing. If you all will excuse me i have a test to study for."

he disappeared from their sight and locked himself in his room preparing for his test he studied quietly

Kiba blinked

"This is strange to see him like this.

Maybe he will be better by tomorrow.

Issei always finds a way to bounce back. Tomorrow everything should be back to our normal."

Rias nodded

"Kiba is right. Let's all head to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

the next day Issei felt a little bit better he didn't have the nightmare from two weeks ago

he showered and got ready for school

Xenovia was in the basement preparing to show her stuff off to issei before school started

Issei made his way to the basement to clean up the mess he made yesterday when he got there he saw Xenovia dressed up in a leather spandex cat suit sitting on a chair looking very dangerously sexy he gluped very slowly

Xenovia smiled and looked at issei

"Issei come and sit on this chair that magically appeared out of nowhere. Come please take a seat."

Issei slowly went over and sat down and he was tied up

"H-hey Xenovia W-what are you doing?

I mean this is part of the dream harem i had but i didn't think it would come true so fast. W-what are you planning anyways?"

Xenovia smirked

"Don't worry about issei. You will see in a moment."

She turned on the raido and got into her music mode and started dancing

[Xenovia]

Ooh hey, yeah

Hush, just stop

There's nothing you can do or say, baby

I've had enough

I'm not your property as from today, baby

You might think that I won't make it on my own

But now I'm…

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My lonliness ain't killing me no more

I'm stronger

That I ever thought that I could be, baby

I used to go with the flow

Didn't really care 'bout me

You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong

'Cause now I'm…

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My lonliness ain't killing me no more

I'm stronger

Come on, now

Oh, yeah

Here I go, on my own

I don't need nobody, better off alone

Here I go, on my own now

I don't need nobody, not anybody

Here I go, alright, here I go

Stronger than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My lonliness ain't killing me no more

I'm stronger

after she finished her little number Issei's confidence boosted in a big way and he broke through the ropes and chains that Xenovia had him wrapped

"This is no time to be sad! I have contracts to make! Thank you Xenovia! Thank you so much!"

He cleaned up the basement and went to eat breakfast with his housemates/clubmates

after they ate breakfast they went directly to school to focus on their classworks and projects that were due in a few weeks

after that was completed the class had gym next and they were playing volleyball

once the class was finished he and Irina were in charge of putting the equipment away and while that was going Issei noticed That Irina was almost done with putting the equipment away

Irina stared at issei very sad but happy at the same time and she pulled out a chair from behind the volleyball cart

"Take a seat Issei. I want to show you something.

We are old time friends right? I can share anything with you and trust you with my life despite that you are a devil working for Rias's brother and family.

We are still connected. So please take a seat."

Issei nodded and took a seat wondering what Irina was up to

this was the second time a chair was used for issei but he was calm about it

Irina played a nice soft melody and had a mircophone in her hands she held it close to her chest with her eyes closed

she started to sing

[Irina]:

This is a story about a girl named Irina…

Early morning, she wakes up

Knock, knock, knock on the door

It's time for makeup, perfect smile

It's you they're all waiting for

They go…

"Isn't she lovely, this angelic girl?"

And they say…

[CHORUS:]

She's so Irina, she's an angel

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

If there's nothing missing in my life

Then why do these tears come at night

Lost in an image, in a dream

But there's no one there to wake her up

And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning

But tell me what happens when it stops?

They go…

"Isn't she lovely, this angelic girl?"

And they say…

[Repeat CHORUS]

"Best actress, and the winner is… Irina!"

"I'm Issei from Pop devil News standing outside the arena waiting for Irina"

"Oh my god…here she comes!"

Isn't she Irina, this angelic girl?

She is so angelic, but why does she cry?

If there's nothing missing in her life

Why do tears come at night?

[repeat chorus twice]

her angel wings popped out from letting issei watching and she smiled

What did you think issei? Was it enough to raise your spirits? I noticed you were extremely down earlier. What was going on with you earlier?

I Have never seened you this down or out of it. Even when we were kids. You were always happy and chasing after girls."

Issei was almost back to normal as he looked at Irina

"It was great performance. I just haven't been myself these last few weeks. I just don't feel like i fit in with the devil world and i feel like i keep letting my club members.

Rias hasn't paid me attention in a while because i always screw up getting contracts for the club.

To make matters worse i have the same nightmare over and over. Maybe it's telling me to give up my harem idea and leave the occult research club. Also meaning to leace Rias and the others alone.

That's why i am staying away from them for a while. I feel like i owe it to them if i stay away."

Irina hugged her childhood friend tightly to comfort him

"Listen whatever you decide i will support you. I will guide you in whatever you need.

You just need to learn to depend on your friends alot more when it comes to personal problems.

We are here to support you no matter what you wanna do.

I just want you to take it easy. Rias is hard on you for a reason... she doesn't want to lose you or see you get hurt. She wants you to succeed."

Issei was shocked he was being hugged by an angel of the high church but all in all he needed a hug since he wasn't getting anything out of rias or akeno

" I can try Irina but with my luck i am bound to mess something up and probably get Rias and the other mad at me.

It is best that i stay away from the clubhouse for a while.

Yeah we all live together but i can't handle the disappointment in their eyes if i failed getting a contract. Thanks for the pep talk.

I am going for a long walk to clear my mind. Its not like rias has people watching me to see if i am doing anything wrong or being a pervert."

He walked away and went to the bridge and started skipping rocks

Issei saw his reflection in the shallo water and sighed

"It sucks i can't do anything right. No matter how good i want to be at anything. I will always screw it up.

That day Rias should have let me die. I seriously don't have a purpose in the gremory household. I am just a pawn inthe devil's world.

I just get used and used. If i stay away from rias and the others everything will go back to normal. Maybe life would be better if i had never ever met rias or the devil world."

his vision started getting blurry and he rubbed his eyes to striaghten his eye sight

he saw raynare in the flesh and her breasts were as big as ever

she got behind him and rubbed his face in a sexy manner

"My My My you have grown since i last saw you issei. You have grown in power as well. We can be such a powerful couple.

We can finally put the gremory household to rest.

Join the dark side and you will have me all you want however you want whenever you want. I will even walk around naked if you like.

All day and all night. All over the place. I also love it rough. Join me and you will really have me. I will offer you more then what that witch Rias offered you."

Issei had so many thoughts running through his mind at the moment and he was quiet as well

"I thought she died . She died in front of me and others after we tried to save Asia. Rias sent her ass to hell. But forget that now... I am wrapping my mind around what she just told me... I have never heard such beautiful words in my life.

Are those words even legal to someone like me? She will offer me what rias can't. Walk around naked as i please. Likes it rough.

I will seriously and really have her whenever, whatever, whereever and however i want? Those words never sounded so beautiful... All i have to do is joint the dark side and i will get what i have been asking for. Join the dark side or stay by rias or fail... Join dark side or fail... Join or fail... join or fail... join or fail?"

He was seriously confused at the moment but also excited with what Raynare said to him

Raynare grabbed him from behind

"You know it's not good to keep a woman like me waiting. I will give you time to think about it. Meet me at the place where i killed you on our first date. Meet me in two weeks. You will give me your answer there."

she grabbed him by his shirt collar and gave him the biggest kiss leaving a lasting impression on him so he can finally decide what he wants

End of chapter 5

Next time on DXD the musical :

Issei : I have alot to think about in the next two weeks. Its do or die for me. I can choose to betray Rias or stay with Rias. If i stay with Rias i will continue to fail and disappoint her and everyone else around me in her household. If i go with Raynare i will get what i want and how i want. Dark side of justice or semi dark side of justice... I don't know what to-

he gets pushed out the way by his best friends matsuda and Motohama

Motohama and Matsuda :

Yo bro its time for us to shine. you getting all the parts... We ain't diggin' it. It ain't cool yo. Our group is next. We need our spotlight.

Rossweisse was nervous and shy

I also need my spotlight. Maybe this will help me get a boyfriend finally. Maybe this song will help me express my feelings.

Issei blinked

Not you guys too. How the hell you got roped into this... Never mind this

Next time on DXD

Hot tonight and Dear Dairy

See you soon


End file.
